For The Moon And The Stars
by Starfire-hime
Summary: A songfic in which Koaru thinks she isn't good enough for Kenshin because she's not like Tomoe. Mainly a K x K fic with some S x M, A x M. Plz reveiw.


For The Moon And The Stars By: Tanuki_Hime  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, even though Kenshin IS mine! The song is not mine, but O-town's, it's called All Or Nothing. I changed the 'he' to 'she', in the first line of the song. Well, plez reveiw!!!  
  
  
  
Kamiya Kaoru was inside the dojo. She was training with the Kamiya Kashin Ryu, thinking of new stances, and ways to teach her students. She decided to take a break, and walked into the kitchen. She looked out her window and saw Himura Kenshin, doing the laundry. She smiled. He looked so cute with the laundry soap all over himself as he scrubbed at the clothes. Kaoru looked to the heavens. They looked dark and cold, showing signs of the on-coming winter. Soon, Kenshin lifted his eyes to the clouds. Kaoru watched him as he looked at the sky. He seemed sad and angry, like he hated it. Kaoru's smile faded. She knew why.  
  
*~ I know when she's been on your mind That distant look is in your eyes I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over It's not the way I choose to live And something somewhere's gotta give A share in this relationship gets older, older ~*  
  
Tomoe. Kaoru had overheard the story of Tomoe's death from visitors from Kyoto that heard "Battousai" was in Tokyo. Kaoru did feel sorry for Kenshin and for Tomoe, but she thought he'd be over it by now. Maybe she was selfish, but she loved Kenshin with all her heart and she couldn't take seeing him sad or angry in winter anymore.  
  
*~ You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight Someone who isn't even there I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair ~*  
  
Kaoru knew that Kenshin and Tomoe had quite a history together, they were married for kami-sama's sake! She knew that if she wanted Kenshin, she would have to fight for him, and she would, she would fight like hell and not give up, but how do you fight ... a ghost? She was grateful to kami- sama for the time that she and Kenshin (and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi) have had together, but she wanted more.  
  
*~ Cuz I want it all Or nothing at all There's nowhere left to fall When you reach the bottom it's now or never Is it all? Or are we just friends Is this how it ends With a simple telephone call You leave me here with nothing at all ~*  
  
Kaoru sighed. Even though she loved Kenshin with all her heart, she could never tell him. She didn't feel that she was the type of girl Kenshin wanted. She hated herself. She was an 18 - year - old female kendo instructor. She should be thinking about marriage, about having kids, and having a family, but instead she was a tomboy who had devoted herself to the Kamiya Kashin Ryu style that her family had founded. She had heard other girls her age gossiping in the market, talking behind her back about how she was nothing but a tomboy, how none of the men had courted her, and none of them seemed interested in a girl who was a kendo teacher. She was envious of her friend, Megumi, and of Tomoe. They were brought up cultured and refined, and those traits they carried through their life. Takani Megumi was very beautiful, and many of the men in Tokyo would gladly break their own legs and arms just so the lovely woman doctor could treat them. She could have been courted by any man that laid eyes upon her beauty, but she decided that she loved a certain rooster-headed ex-gangster, and he loved her in return, and even though it took forever for them to admit their love, they were together now. Kaoru was truly happy for Megumi and Sano, they were in love. And Tomoe, Tomoe was so beautiful, she had to be to get the Kenshin to marry her. Kaoru knew she herself wasn't beautiful because Kenshin never laid a loving eye upon her. He always called her Kaoru-dono. Kaoru-dono. Miss Kaoru. Kenshin had been living at the dojo with her for almost a year now and it was always Kaoru-dono, Never just Kaoru. *He'll never love me,* Kaoru thought, *He shows it by that little gesture.*  
  
*~ There are time it seems to me I'm sharing you with memories ~*  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin as he averted his gaze from the skys and went back to scrubbing the clothes. As he did Kaoru saw a tear or two glimmer on his cheek. She sighed again. Oh Kenshin, she thought, Will you ever love me? She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Kenshin had finished the laundry outside and came in to help her with dinner, since they would be having guests (well,Genzai-sensei, Ayumi-chan, Suzume-chan, Sano, and Megumi always come for dinner, she wouldn't really call them 'guests' anymore).  
  
Kenshin noticed that she was just staring out the window into space.  
  
"Ano....Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin called.  
  
Kenshin's voice broke her train of thoughts as she looked at him. "Oh, Kenshin, you're done with the laundry? What time is it?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"About an hour before dinnertime, everyone should be coming for dinner then, and Yahiko will be coming from the Akebeko around then too," Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh, okay, well, lets make dinner," Kaoru said glumly.  
  
Kenshin acknowledged the tone in her voice. It was a sad one. *I wonder why* Kenshin thought. He remembered she was staring out the window at nothing. Does winter depress her as much as me? he thought. He looked over at her and sighed. He hated seeing Kaoru seriously upset as she seemed now. He had been a border at the Kamiya dojo for almost a year now, But he knew from the morning they....met (was that the right word?) he was in love with her.  
  
*~ I feel it in my heart but I don't show it , show it ~*  
  
The two of them stood in silence as they made dinner. Kenshin glanced over at Kaoru. She had finished cutting the vegetables, and now was boiling the tofu. Her eyes looked glazed over and she seemed to be staring at nothing again. Kenshin sighed. What was wrong? He couldn't stand seeing his Kaoru like this. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he decided not to probe her about it. He knew that if he did, he would get a wallop to the head with her bokken. He hoped whatever was bothering her would stop. He went back to preparing the miso soup. Five minutes later he smelled something..........burning?  
  
"Ano...Kaoru-dono, you might want to check the tofu.................Kaoru-dono?................Kaoru-dono......" He turned around, and the tofu water was boiling over.  
  
"KAORU-DONO!!!!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru looked at the tofu and as she went to turn off the heat, she bumped her hand on the pot, causing the scaulding hot water to spill on to her hand.  
  
" ITAI!! " Kaoru yelped in pain.  
  
"Shhh. . .shhh. . .Kaoru-dono. . .here, run it under the water," Kenshin said taking her hand, which was red, and puting it under the faucet. Cold water rushed out.  
  
Kaoru put her hand under the water. It was cool to the touch and helped the burn, but there was an undeniable heat. The heat of Kenshins hand on hers.  
  
*~ Then there's times you look at me As though I'm all that you could see Those times I don't belive it's right I know it , know it ~*  
  
"Does that feel better, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Kenshin," Kaoru said.  
  
Then crystal blue met compassionate violet as the kendo instructor and the rurouni looked each other for a moment, like a magical spell had been cast over them.  
  
"OI, KENSHIN, JOU-CHAN, WE'RE STARVED! LETS EAT!!" Sagara Sanosuke, Kenshin's best friend's, voice bellowed from outside.  
  
Kenshin let go of Kaoru's hand. The spell was broken.  
  
The rurouni opened the door, and the people filed in.  
  
"Um. . .minna-san. . . Kaoru and I thought it would be better if we all went out to eat. . . . . .at the Akebeko, okay?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Busu burned the food again, didn't she?" Myoujin Yahiko, Kaoru's student stated, more than asked.  
  
"Oro. . .well. . . . ." Kenshin said.  
  
Sweatdrops all around.  
  
"Alright. . .let's go," Megumi sighed.  
  
"One question. . . .who's paying?" Sano asked.  
  
"Well, obviously not you! You owe Tae-san a fortune!" Megumi said.  
  
Sano twitched,"I'll -- pay it!!" he said.  
  
"Yeah, when? When pigs fly?" Megumi asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hell! When I get to it!" Sano yelled.  
  
"In a billion years?!" Megumi yelled.  
  
"Shit, Kitsune! It was just a question!" Sano said.  
  
"A stupid one!" Megumi retorted.  
  
They glared at each other, breathing hard, then their faces softened. Sano grabbed Megumi and they started kissing.  
  
"Oro . . . ." Kenshin said.  
  
"Um. . . ." Kaoru said.  
  
Their pleas to stop could not be heard from the Kitsune or the rooster, until. . . . .  
  
"OI, YOU TWO! GET A ROOM!!! THAT'S GROSS!!" a disgusted Yahiko said.  
  
Sano broke away from Megumi.  
  
"Watch it punk, this is my woman and I can kiss her when, where, and how I want!" Sano said, his eyes going slant, as he picked Yahiko up from the collar.  
  
"BAKA TORI!!" Megumi yelled smaking him upside the head, "I'm not your 'woman'!!"  
  
Sano dropped Yahiko as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Oro, Megumi-dono, Kaoru-dono burned her hand, can you put something on it for her?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Okay, Kaoru-chan, come here," Megumi said, taking some bandages out of her sleeve.  
  
"I hope it feels better," Kenshin said, taking the hand that wasn't burned.  
  
"Yes, thank you again," Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin looked into her eyes again, and then let go of her hand, and followed Sano and Yahiko outside. Kaoru sighed. Megumi saw everything, smiled a knowing smile, but said nothing.  
  
*~ Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell ~*  
  
After dinner, everyone went back to the dojo. Megumi and Sano holding hands, Yahiko next to them, looking disgusted. Then Kaoru and Kenshin, walking side by side.  
  
"Does your hand feel better?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Hmm. . .yes it does," Kaoru said.  
  
"Yokatta, ne?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Hai," Kaoru said.  
  
Keshin wanted to say more, about how beautiful she looked in her blue kimono with matching ribbon, about how he could get lost in her eyes, about his love for her. . . .but her couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to tell her, he couldn't. He felt that someone as stained with sin as he was didn't deserve someone as pure as Kaoru. Because of his past, he felt if he ever got to be with Kaoru, his enemies would target her more than they already do, and he wouldn't be able to bear it if something were to happen to his Kaoru. So he kept his feelings hidden inside of himself. He looked at Kaoru from the corner of his eye.*She looks beautiful* he thought, then he turned away.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin. He's so sweet to care about me like this, after all, it's just my hand. Kaoru just looked at him. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but she was too shy. He might laugh at her for thinking he would ever want a tomboy for a girlfriend, let alone a wife, when he had someone like Tomoe. So she kept her feelings for Kenshin bottled up. She glanced over at him. *He is so handsome* Kaoru thought before she turned away.  
  
*~Cuz I want it all Or nothing at all There's nowhere left to fall When you reach the bottom it's now or never Is it all Or are we just friends Is this how it ends With a simple telephone call You leave me here with nothing~*  
  
After everyone was inside, Megumi gave everyone ohagi and tea, which she brought thinking they would eat at the dojo.  
  
"So, Jou-chan, anything interesting happening lately?" Sano asked.  
  
"I heard that the star festival is in two weeks, I thought maybe we could all go, maybe invite Aoshi and Misao?" Kaoru asked looking at Kenshin.  
  
"That's a good ide---" Kenshin started.  
  
"The weasal-girl? Why her?" Sano asked cutting him off.  
  
"Because Misao-chan's a friend of ours," Megumi said.  
  
"So, she don't have to come," Sano retorted, biting into one of the ohagi.  
  
"Why do I put up with you? I wonder sometimes," Megumi glared at him.  
  
"Becuse you love me," Sano said, batting his eyes.  
  
Megumi rolled hers.  
  
They talked for a while but then Sano and Megumi said they had to go, Megumi telling Kaoru to watch her hand and to come see the woman doctor tomorrow, and Sano telling Kenshin about a new gambling hall he wanted the rurouni and him to check out.  
  
After dinner everone, went to their rooms to retire for the evening. Kaoru lied on her bed. *Oh Kenshin, you and me at the fesival? It would be great to go as a couple* she sighed.  
  
*~Cuz you and I Could lose it all if you've got no more room Nowhere inside for me in your life~*  
  
~Two weeks later~ The day of the the star festival came. Kenshin, dressed in a royal blue gi and a white hakama, Sano, dressed in a white gi ad black hakama (thanks to Megumi, who FORCED him to wear something else),and Aoshi, dressed in a black gi and blue hakama, wait as the women finish dressing in Kaoru's room (Yahiko is at the akebeko, helping out Tsubame ^_~ ) .  
  
"OI! KITSUNE! Can ya hurry up! We want to get there sometime this YEAR!!" Sano yelled.  
  
"SHUTUP TORI!!!!" came a yell in Megumi's voice.  
  
Sano mumbled something that Kenshin could barley make out as "...foxes........ women .....waste my time......".  
  
Aoshi remained as stoic as ever, sitting cross legged on the floor.  
  
The women filed out of Kaoru's room, and the men gasped. Kaoru was wearing a dark purple kimono with small pale pink intracute flowers embroidered on it. Megumi was wearing a dark green kimono that had light blue butterflys embroidered on to it. Misao came out of the room shyly. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with intricate red designs on it. Misao looked grown up and mature with her hair pulled up in a neat bun. It took the men a minute to compose themselves. Even though they were looking at three different women they all had the exact same thought, *wow*.  
  
" ::coughs:: Well..., let's go to the festival," Sano said.  
  
  
  
~At The Festival~ As the six walked around the festival, they were facsinated with all the color and light. It was beautiful. Minutes later, Misao spotted a candy vendor not far, and dragged Aoshi off. The remaining four sweatdropped.  
  
*Then there were four* Megumi thought. She looked over at Kaoru and Kenshin, and remembered what had happened eairlier at the dojo. *Well, maybe two*  
  
Megumi took hold of Sano's hand and the two wandered off down the street.  
  
"Kitsune! Where the hell are we going?! I wanna stay for the fireworks!!!" Sano whined.  
  
*No, you don't. I don't want you to spoil the...fireworks...* Megumi thought.  
  
"WE'LL MEET YOU LATER FOR THE FIREWORKS!" Megumi yelled as the couple disappeared.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin sweatdropped.  
  
"Well...do you want to get something to eat, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.  
  
*Kaoru-dono.* Kaoru thought as she sighed inwardly.  
  
"Yes, where would you like to eat?" She asked.  
  
"Oro,...well, I was craving a beef hot-pot. Can we go to the Akebeko?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded, "Of course," she said.  
  
  
  
~At The Akebeko~ Kaoru and Kenshin sat kdown at one of the booths. Yahiko came to their table.  
  
"Can I take your ord--- Kenshin? Busu?" Yahiko asked once he looked up from the pad of paper.  
  
"YAHIKO!! Don't call me that!" Kaoru said, as she looked big and scary.  
  
"Maa, maa, please Kaoru-dono calm down. Yahiko, I would like a beef hot-pot. What would you like, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I would like a sushi plate and some tea, Yahiko-CHAN!!" Kaoru said.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"Well, you deserved it!" Kaoru yelled. And the infamous Kaoru and Yahiko fight began, with Kenshin as the referee.  
  
* * *  
  
After the fight and after they had eaten, Kenshin and Kaoru went back to the festival. There was a group of people doing tricks, so they stopped to watch that. Kenshin looked over at her. *She looks so beautiful* he thought as she smiled.Even though he loved her with all of his heart, he didn't deserve her. Someone as pure as her should never be with someone whose soul was as stained as his. He looked at her so long, that he didn't realize the group had stopped, until he herd her clap. He claped too.  
  
"Ne, Kenshin, why don't we go see what else is here?" She said.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono" he said as he followed her.  
  
They got to the part of the festival where they're were games for children.  
  
"KENSHIN!!" Kaoru yelled suddenly.  
  
"Hai!" He said, hand on his sakabotu, thinking she saw an enemy.  
  
"Can we go over there, please! Please!" she asked.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said, and Looked to where she was pointing....to the kiddie booths. He smiled. He had to remember, Kaoru was still 18, younger than he at 28, but she was acting like she was 7. That's what he loved about her, she never lost her youthfullness.Tired, sad, depressed, angry, whaever, Kaoru rarely lost her spirit and vivacity. "Hai, Kaoru-dono" Kenshin said.  
  
The two went over to the fishing pool, to try to win a golfish. As they got over there, they saw Misao and Aoshi were already there. Misao was trying to catch a fish, and Aoshi was watching her. And he was HAPPY. He was smiling and laughing because of Misao's facial expressions as the fish scooper broke and the fish fell threw. Aoshi kissed her and caught one for her, because her attempts to catch a goldfish were futile. He smiled in delight as Misao's eyes lit up as the vender handed her the fish. Kaoru and Kenshin were happy for him. He was with the one he loved. Then Kaoru thought about Kenshin, as Kenshin thought about Kaoru. With the one he loves. . .  
  
They both mentally shook the the thought and went over to the booth. After an hour, and about a million nets later, Kaoru presented her prize, a beautiful koi fish. After the lady gave Kaoru the bag to put her fish in, she, Kenshin, Aoshi, and Misao went to go watch the fireworks. They met Megumi and Sano on the way, and they all went. As the fireworks went off, there was only one word for them was . . . Magical.  
  
"Kirei. . ." Kaoru breathed as the sky turned brilliant blue, purple, red, green and yellow.  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru. *Kirei* he thought. Megumi looked over at Kaoru staring at the sky, and Kenshin, staring at Kaoru. She smiled, and looked back at the sky. Kaoru looked over at Misao and Aoshi, they were kissing. Kenshin looked over at Sano and Megumi. They had started kissing too. The two of them felt ackward in so they just looked at the sky. After the fireworks, Kaoru said she was going to go home.  
  
"I'll go with you," Kenshin said.  
  
"okay," Kaoru said.  
  
After they said goodbye to their friends, they started towards the dojo.  
  
*~Cuz I want it all Or Nothing at all There's nowhere left to fall It's now or never~*  
  
"So, that was fun, ne, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Hai, it was," Kenshin said.  
  
As they made their way across a bridge, Kaoru just stopped. She looked up at the sky, thinking of all the ways to tell Kenshin her true feelings, but she always came back to maybe he wouldn't want her, because she was not refined or proper. Tears formed in her eyes. Could he ever love me? Would he ever love me? she thought. Probably not. Probably not ever.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She continued to staring up at the sky at nothing.  
  
"Kaoru-dono...."  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru snapped back to reality and blurted out in tears, "Do you love me, Kenshin?"  
  
"Oro...do...I ..." Keshin began. He looked taken back by her sudden question.  
  
Kaoru stared at Kenshin, waiting for a response. She had promised herself that whatever his answer was, she would accept it, even if it was rejection.  
  
"Do you love me? Could you ever love me?" She asked as the tears slide down her face.  
  
Kenshin stared at her. Why all of a sudden.....  
  
"Kenshin.... I....love you.....so much.....I've been in love with you, since we met...... I promsie I won't be mad if you say no," she said in quiet sobs.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Why don't you answer me?" Kaoru cried out under her breath as more tears came. At this point, she began to feel uneasy because of Kenshin's silence.  
  
"Who told you I might not love you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"No one had to tell me, you couldn't love me, because I'm not like Tomoe," Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin stared at her.  
  
"A couple of weeks ago, remember the day I burnt my hand? I saw you washing the clothes. Then you looked at the sky, and started to cry. I know you were thinking about her." Kaoru said." I know I'm not as refined, or proper, or as beautiful as she was, but Kenshin, could you love love me the way you loved her?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin didn't know what to say.  
  
Kaoru took his silence as rejection.  
  
"Ok, I understand, just forget all of this okay," Kaoru said as she started walking off the bridge.  
  
*~Is it all Or nothing at all When you reach the bottom it's now or never Is it all Or are we just friends Is this how it ends With a simple telephone call You leave me here with nothing at all~*  
  
Keshin didn't know what to do, everything was happening so fast, he did the only thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Kaoru," he called.  
  
She turned around, a new batch of tears had started.  
  
He walked over to her and put his arms around her, and lightly brushed her lips with his own. He put his hand to her face and kissed her again, this time more deeply, more passionate. She closed her eyes, surrendering to the sensation. He stroked her hair as he pulled her closer to him, drawing her into a swift embrace.  
  
As they parted, Kaoru looked into his eyes for something, anything, to tell her this was real.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time. Kaoru, I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you, and I don't care if you aren't like Tomoe. I love you for your vivicity, you life, your firery spirit. As the moon and the stars as witness, Kamiya Kaoru, I love you," Kenshin said, as he looked into her eyes.  
  
*He called me Kaoru! No -dono, just Kaoru* Kaoru thought.  
  
"Oh Kenshin!" She said as she kissed him again.  
  
"I have something for you," He said taking out a small wrapped package. Kaoru opened it. It was two swall haircombs, ornamented with moons and stars.  
  
"I saw you admiring them last time we were in town. Do you like them?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin I love them," She said.  
  
"I love you," Kenshin said.  
  
"I love you, too," Kaoru said.  
  
They kissed again, and held hands as they crossed the bridge, and went back to the dojo. That night, Kenshin spent the night in Kaoru's room. They talked about everything and anything, and fell asleep next to each other. In the middle of the night, Kenshin woke up and saw where he was. He thought about going back to his room, but decided against it, and stayed right where he was, in Kaoru's arms. He looked at her. *So beautiful* he thought. He couldn't believe she was his now. All the fears and inhibitions he had about enemies coming after her melted away. He would protect her with his life, forever. Now that he had her, he was not going to let anyone or anything come between them. He looked back at her. He saw that she was shivering, so he put his arm around her, and then the blanket over them, and went back to sleep, dreaming about him and his Kaoru.  
  
  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
"Well, I'll be, should we wake them?" Sano said as he and Megumi looked at the sleeping couple.  
  
"No, let's leave them alone," Megumi said.  
  
"Alright," Sano said.  
  
"What are they going to tell Yahiko-kun?" Megmi asked.  
  
"I don't know, I hope he doesn'tfreak out," Sano said.  
  
"I don't think he will," Megumi said.  
  
"Maybe Kenshin will give him some pointers. Yahiko is getting more mature, and I've seen the way he looks at Tsubame-chan," Sano said.  
  
"Isn't Yahiko-kun working at the Akabeko today?" Megumi said.  
  
Sano and Megumi looked at eachother, smiling. They looked back at the sleeping couple.  
  
"They grow up so quick, ne?" Sano said.  
  
"Yes, they do, now we're going to have to plan the wedding," Megumi smiled.  
  
*More like THEY'RE going to have to plan a wedding* Sano thought as he looked at his girlfriend.  
  
"C'mon, let's go start breakfast for the new couple," Megumi said.  
  
"Okay," Sano said.  
  
They looked back one last time before leaving.  
  
*together at last* they thought.  
  
An hour later, Kenshin woke to the smell of miso soup and dumplings. He smiled, Sano and Megumi knew. He looked back at Kaoru. Her eyes opened.  
  
"Ohayou, Kaoru," Kenshin said.  
  
"Ohayou, Kenshin," Kaoru said.  
  
Kaoru sniffed the air.  
  
"So, they know?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Seems like it," Kenshin said.  
  
"Well, let's go eat," Kaoru said, getting up.  
  
"Hai," Kenshin said.  
  
Held held her hand and they walked to the kitchen.  
  
*~All~*  
  
*~OWARI~* 


End file.
